The Cools Club
by BadButt94
Summary: Naruto, the heart throb and player of Konoha High School, is the leader of a gang . He thought he had it all until a sexy new girl came to town. Will he be able to straighten up before "someone else" snatches her away? Warnings are inside.
1. Naruto Uzumaki and The Cools Club

**The Cools Club**

**Summary: **Naruto, the heart throb and player of Konoha High School, is the leader of a gang . He thought he had it all until a sexy new girl came to town. Will he be able to straighten up before "someone else" snatches her away? Female Sasuke. NaruSasu. Warnings: Slight light Yaoi, Cussing, Action, ect.

**Chapter 1: Naruto Uzumaki and "The Cools Club"**

**Normal P.O.V.**

The night was pitch black. No moon or star shined tonight. The only light out tonight was a blazing fire that the house of a five year old boy. The boy's face was stained with tears as the fire burned within his, ocean blue, eyes. His, spiked sun blond, hair swayed with the breeze. His eyes remained on the burning house, he barely escaped. His voice was quiet. He secretly wished that this was a dream. He watched to wake up and run into his parent's bedroom, like he did whenever he had a nightmare. But he knew better. He witnessed the murdering of both his parents. He didn't get a good look at the man. All he could think of was trying to save his parents and escaping, but he knew he could only do one thing… so he ran. Few scars littered his body, but he knew they would disappear. He wished that all of them would, but he knew that the whisker like marks would never go away, despite how much he wished it. These marks caused him and his family so much sorrow, but somehow they managed to hide it through their famous smiles.

The boy saw a figure emerged from the fire. He knew it wasn't his parents. The man, who killed not only his family but his happiness too, limped out of the burning building. The boy didn't really see the face of the man, nor the smirk on the man's face before he fell. "Well kid… looks like that damn fox does live within you. Is that why I couldn't kill you? Or was it because of your will~" The boy didn't care that the man died right there. He didn't care what happened next. No matter how much he would've grown up… time always reverted back to this moment.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Sweat beat down my sun kissed body as I shot up in my bed. My breath was rapid, yet shallow. I couldn't help myself. I got up and turned to one of my bedroom walls and punched it until my knocks bled. I was blinded by the tears that spilled from my eyes. _"Why? Why? Why does that moment haunt me so? I tried so hard to forget that moment, but I never could. Why? I feel so useless… so weak."_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I looked behind me, to see what time my alarm clock read. "7:45! Are you fucking kidding me? Damnit!" I yelled as I threw my alarm clock into the wall… smashing it into multiple pieces. I went into my closet and pulled out my school uniform, which consisted of a button down, white, short sleeved shirt, black slacks, black lose belt and orange tie. Before heading into the bathroom, I looked at the dent I made into the wall and the smashed clock. "I'll call someone to fix that during lunch." I sighed before hoping into the shower. Warm water and soap ran down my nicely muscled body. I quickly washed and combed my, still dampened, hair. I put on my jeweled necklace and clothes and scratched my pierced ears. Even though my pants were buttoned, I had to hang my tie and belt around my neck. I didn't know what time it was, but I knew that I was going to be late. I grabbed my book bag and laced on my white tennis shoes before hoping into my orange and black sports car. I put the car in drive and sped off to school.

After I entered the school, I saw that I only had two minutes to get to class. I kicked my heels up and raced through the hallway, avoiding students. I touched the door handle and slide into the class room just as the bell rang.

**RING RING RING**

"Made it." I sighed as I slide down the chalk board with a smirk on my face. I was too busy cheering, to notice that the whole class was quite.

"**MR. UZUMAKI! IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE SEMI LATE TO MY CLASS, THEN YOU CAN SEMI BE APPROPRIATELY DRESSED FOR SCHOOL!" **The teacher scolded me while my "friends" snickered at me.

"Sorry teach. I'll try next time." I smirked as I got up. I laughed, on the inside, when she tried to use her papers to cover the blush that started to spread across her cheeks.

"You better. Now class, it's time to move on to chapter~" I drowned the teacher out as I made my way up the small stairs and to the back of the class, where my friends, Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba, Kankuro, Lee Jiraiya, and Tsunade sat. I could feel as all eyes were on my. My favorite thing to do is throw my sexy smirk at all the girls as I passed them.

"Ah Naruto, my youthful friend~" Lee tired to say before I hit him on the head.

"You're too loud." I sighed as I sat down at my desk.

"So why are you late this time?" Tsunade asked as she leaned over her desk towards mine. I just turned my head to the side, acting like I didn't hear her question. No one said another word after I did that. _"They already know that answer to that." _I sighed.

"You look like you could use a lesson on how to dress yourself." I smirked while turning towards Temari.

"Yeah. I guess I do." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Here. Let me help." I nodded and slumped into my set as she became to fix my uniform. My eyes watched as her slender fingers did my buttons, stopping at the top two buttons, loosely doing my tie, tucking my shirt in, and doing my belt. "There."

"Thanks Tem." I said to her before I straightened out in my chair and looked out the window.

"_A lot has happened since that night, twelve years ago." _I sighed as I looked out the window.

"_I'm seventeen year old, Naruto Uzumaki, leader of the top gang at Konoha High School, "The Cools Club". I'm the toughest kid in school, but I'm not a bully. I've been feared since I was born. People call me a demon, or a monster because my family is cursed. A long time ago, my family was in charge of guarding the powerful demon, Kyuubi no Kitsune, until some idiot in my family let him lose. He almost destroyed Konoha, but my Great Great Grandfather had to seal him inside of his son, My Great Grandfather. Now whenever the Kyuubi's vessel has a child, that child ends up with the fox… That's how I got it. Over time, people have come to accept us and the demon, but, of course, there are still people who don't approve of us. One of those __**people **__murdered my parents that faithful night._

_Ever since then I've been practically on my own. My Grandfather raised me until five years ago. He died of a heart attack in my arms when I was twelve. If it weren't for my friends, then I would've been lost. Now I live alone in my two story house. _

_In "The Cools Club", are all my long time friends. With them around, I'm never bored. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Orochimaru were my first friends. I met them when I was six and in kindergarten. I wasn't strong, so people loved to pick on me. One day some kids were messing with me and Tsunade stepped in. She beat everyone up and scared them away. We stayed friends, helping each other out, but then one day she wasn't at school. I was afraid that people were going to beat me up, which they did, until I stood up for myself and kicked all their asses. Since then no other kid messed with me. They were either to scared or they respected me too much._

_Tsunade was, and still is, a badass chick. She could beat any boy or girl up without hesitation. She never let her height, or gigantic bra size, stop her from doing anything… except writing maybe. When we were about the ages of fourteen, we both lost our virginities to each other. It was great, but we decided just to stay friends. I agreed because, she really was more like a mother or sister to me, then a girlfriend… plus she likes the pervert Jiraiya. After the first time I had sex, I couldn't get enough. I became a semi sexoholic, and now whenever a girl wants to join our gang, they have to sleep with me or defeat/ come close to defeating Tsunade. As for the guys, they have to defeat or impress me in a fight._

_Jiraiya came around the same time Tsunade did. He's been a pervert since day one, along with his twin brother Kakashi. There were so many countless times all of us got in trouble for spying on girls. Now that we're older his new hobby… writing porn books. Once I started reading them, I couldn't put them down. He also likes Tsunade, but has a perverted way of showing her._

_After Jiraiya, was Orochimaru. He falls under the category of "Mysterious and Sexy" or so the girls say. He's super smart when it comes to science. He said he wants to become a scientist. He's a great friend, but not someone you want to go near when you have a medical problem… trust me. I met around the age of six and we've been cool ever since. He never really showed an interest in anyone before… despite the few girls he slept with._

_Next was Kiba. He's like a mini me, except the whole past and using sex for an outlet thing. His companion is his giant, white dog, Akamaru. He loves to chase after Hinata._

_Temari, another badass girl in our gang. She has two brothers, Kankuro and Gaara. We had to she's a little bit of a flirt, despite her affection for the lazy Shikamaru. About a year back, we had to bail her out of jail because she was charged with attempted murder. Sometimes she can be a sweetheart, others… she can sometimes be a bitch. When it was her turn to get in, she faced off against Tsunade and did me. A nice twofer. Even though she couldn't defeat her, I was so impressed with her moxie. It's my job to supervise the fights… would hate for them to kill each other._

_TenTen came next. She's an awesome, weapons specialist. We don't really know much about her background except she's a little bit wild, like Temari… in more ways than one and she's a flirt. She already knew that Tsunade would pound her into the dirt, so she saved herself the trouble and slept with me. Neither of us had frowns on our faces. _

_Shikamaru was next to want to be in our gang. He never gave a reason as too why except "It's not so troublesome." He challenged me, we fought he quit, I let him in. Hey, he may be lazy, but he did give me a run for my money. Whenever I would ask for a rematch he would say that it's too troublesome. I've been around him so much that I caught myself saying troublesome ever now and again. He likes Temari, but refuses to show it… until he gets jealous. To the girls, he's under the same category as Orochimaru, Neji, Gaara, Kakashi, and Sai._

_After Shikamaru came Choji. He's constantly eating, but the one day one Kiba called him fat, Choji tried to flatten him. That was enough to let him in._

_Neji has is like the best __psychic out there. It took me a minute, but I was able to defeat him, but his ability impressed me enough to let him in. He likes Gaara, but tries to go about so the redhead won't kill him. _

_Sai has wicked drawing and fighting skills. Need I say more? He refuses to talk about his past, which we can respect. Nothing else was said about it._

_Ino and Sakura came in around the same time. Ino loves flowers and a little bit self conscious and cares too much about her looks, that's why she refused to fight Tsunade and do me instead. She's like the information of the group. Whenever something new happens, she's the first to know and then tells me. Sakura and her would be the number one girls that would come to me if they were horny, which is at least three times a week._

_Sakura on the other hand is like a mini Tsunade. One tip about her, Never make fun of her a-sized breast. Just ask Kiba why. She fought Tsunade and did me. Another twofer. She likes me, but likes Lee more. Why? _

_Because according to her, he is annoying, a work-outoholic, and weird, but he has a sex drive that can rival mine. I'd say that was pretty good, but I didn't want to fuck the guy, so I challenged him in a fight. I won, but it was only because he wore himself out. By the end of the fight we both passed out. He also likes Sakura. He loves to show off in front of her and buy her flowers. For a month, her whole room smelled of roses and different flowers. Whenever we would do it, she would have to come over to my house._

_Gaara, Kankuro and Temari's younger brother, has a killing aura and sense about him. I won our fight, but had to spend a day in the hospital with him. He too has a demon sealed within him, which is why he's, also, one of my best friends. He puts on an emotional face, except when Neji's around._

_Kankuro, on the other hand is actually pretty cool. He's the calm one, but yet he has a special way of messing with your head. After our fight, he fucked my minded so bad, I thought up was down for a week. He likes Ino, but tries to mess with her head so she can't figure it out… which doesn't really take much to do._

_Kakashi is a late pervert. Compared to his, older, twin brother, Jiraiya, he is the second biggest pervert out of the whole group. I thank God for his boyfriend, Iruka, for keeping him in check. Despite his flaws, Kakashi is as conniving and is as sly as me. _

_Iruka is like the father/ older brother out of the group. Despite how gentle he may seem, get him mad enough and he's like a raging beast. Sometimes I wonder if he has a demon sealed within him._

_The last person of our group is Hinata. She came around last year. She's Neji's cousin. Despite her sweetness, shyness, and delicateness, she can manipulate you into doing anything she wants. That's how I ended up in her bed and barely remembered a thing. She likes Kiba, but is too shy to say anything._

_After you join our gang, you have to get your right ear totally pierced, from top to bottom, while your left one has to have two. No more, no less. That's how we know you're one of us._

_Whenever I get a little time to myself, I like to count the days until I become a senior. But then it makes me sad to realize that school isn't even half over."_

**RING RING RING**

The bell, telling us to go to second period rang as I grabbed my things and leave. Up until fifth period, everything was kind of a blur. I walked into the lunch room, put my stuff down, and got my lunch before everyone showed up. I pulled out my cell phone and called the people to fix my wall and clock right before Ino came and sat in my lap, while everyone in the gang surrounded me. "Hey Naruto. Heard you had a bad night last night. Why didn't you just call me… I would've made it better." Ino whispered in my ear while she crossed her legs, letting her red and black plaid, wrist lengthened skirt, while losing her purple tie and white, button down shirt.

"Whatever Ino-pig. He didn't call you; because he was too busy trying to tell me that he wanted me to come over." Sakura teased while doing the same to her shirt and pink tie, which she wears to match her bubble gum colored, waist lengthened, hair.

"Ladies please… Ino, what do you have for me today?" I smirked as they calmed down.

"Well Naruto, there's this rumor going around that the new girl, who just moved into the mansion on 2nd street, is coming here." Ino smirked as she traced circles into, the part of my chest that was exposed.

"So?" Kankuro said as he leaned back into his chair.

"So~, Kankuro, the reason why I thought Naruto would be interested in her, is because she's part of the famous Uchiha clan." She said as her finger nails scratched my scalp, causing me to lightly moan.

"Wait, wait, wait you mean she's Fugaku's daughter?" Choji asked while finishing his bag of chips.

"Yep. So what do you think _**Naruto**_?" Ino teased while letting her fingers run all over my body.

"This should be interesting." I smirked.


	2. The Uzumaki Tamer, Sasune Uchiha

**Chapter 2: The Uzumaki Tamer, Sasune Uchiha**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"_This fuckin sucks." _I thought as I put my head on my desk. First period just started and I'm already bored to tears. Don't get me wrong World History was one of my favorite subjects, but I couldn't focus because of those stupid dreams. I looked back at my friends, just to see what they were doing.

Temari and Shikamaru were sleeping. _"Normal." _Kankuro was playing with his PSP. _"Normal." _Kiba was making paper airplanes while he listened to his MP3 player. _"Normal."_ Lee was writing 'youth' all over his notebook. _"Normal. All though I'm surprised that he hasn't run out of room yet." _Jiraiya was trying to touch and look up and down Tsunade… Tsunade beating Jiraiya to a pulp? _"Completely normal, and yet it never gets old."_ Everything was the same around here… that is until my first period teacher threw a wrench into our little routine.

"Now class I would like all of you to pay attention because today because we have a new student today."

"_Oh yeah I forgot that Ino told me about this new Uchiha girl."_

"Miss Uchiha. You can come in now."

Everyone turned to their right, as the door opened and reviled the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had long black hair, with a navy blue tint, tied into a high, spiked ponytail. It reached the eends of her She had the most beautiful moonlit pale skin, a nice slender waist, and all the right curves in all the right places. She wore a loose silver belt around her waist, black dress shoes and long sleeved jacket, and red knee high socks. Three of her buttons were undone, showing off a little bit of cleavage, but sadly it was covered by her loose red tie. Even though I noticed all of this… her perfect orbs of onyx drew my attention the most. They kept me held into place. As she stared back at me, it felt as though we were the only two people in class as she searched my soul for untold secrets. My heart was in a race. I couldn't help licking my lips at the breath taking sight before me. "Miss Uchiha. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself, like your name, age, grade, what you like, love, dislike, dreams, and ect." The teacher encouraged.

"My name is Sasune Uchiha, from the Uchiha clan. I'm seventeen years old, a junior, and just starting here. Have any questions? Don't ask. I like some things, I love, and I hate everything. My dreams don't matter to you." She sneered.

"I like her already." Kankuro smirked.

"Well isn't that… nice. Why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Uzumaki? Mr. Uzumaki, please raise your hand." I wasn't really paying attention. It felt as though her eyes put my body on lock mood. It wasn't until Tsunade raised my hand for me that I snapped out of my trance.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked after snatching my hand back.

"You were too busy daydreaming to notice that the teacher assigned the new girl to the empty desk beside you." Tsunade teasingly informed me.

"What?" I yelled in a whisper.

"Could you _**please **_move your stuff?" We all turned our heads to see that Sasune was standing there, with her hands on her hips.

"Uh sure." I moved my book bag off of the chair and sat it on the floor, while she sat in the chair. Class had resumed, but the only thing I was focused on, as I stared out the window was the beauty sitting next to me. Faint sounds of introductions from my gang were barely heard as my mind traveled to a foreign daydream land. _"Sasune Uchiha, huh? It rolls off the tongue nicely."_

**Sasune's P.O.V.**

**RING RING RING**

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the bell ring. I watched as everyone emptied the classroom before I left. For some reason I couldn't stay on one topic. _"Could it have been because of that blond boy, Naruto?" _It couldn't have been because of him. I mean don't get me wrong I think he's cute; hot even… it's just that… "Miss Uchiha. Would you please introduce yourself?" My second period teacher asked.

After my introduction, I was assigned to sit next to a girl named Ino. Surrounding her was a pink haired girl, three brunettes, a pale girl with the same hair color as me, a red head, a long, black haired pale boy, and a silver haired, one eyed boy. "Sakura look." I heard Ino say.

"What?" The pink haired girl answered.

"She has _**the look**_." Ino giggled.

"What look?" I asked.

"They mean the look _**every girl**_ gets when they first meet Naruto." The one eyed boy sighed as he looked up from the orange he was reading.

"So what do you think about him?" Sakura asked.

"He's~" I started but was interrupted by a brunette with a long scar on his nose.

"Where are your manors? I thought you were supposed to introduce yourselves before interrogating someone?" The boy said as he leaned over in his chair.

"You are so right my little dolphin, Iruka." The silver haired boy cooed as he hugged Iruka's waist.

"_**Kakashi…"**_

"Yes, my sweetheart?"

"_**GET OFF!"**_ Iruka growled as he kicked Kakashi off of him.

"Hi. I'm Iruka, and the bum on the floor is my boyfriend, Kakashi."

"I'm Ino."

"Hey I'm Sakura."

"TenTen's the name."

"I'm Neji and this is my cousin, Hinata."

"Gaara."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Orochimaru." The snake like boy said as he kissed my hand.

"Give it up Orochimaru." Sakura sighed.

"Yeah. I bet Naruto will have her before you." TenTen argued.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"It's a long story." Gaara sighed.

"Hey Sasune. Got any friends yet?" Ino asked.

"No. I never lived here before, so I don't know anyone." I answered.

"Why don't you join us as for lunch? We'll introduce you to the rest of the gang?" Sakura offered.

"Sound like fun." After that, I was actually looking forward to lunch. At lunch, I laughed more than I have in my entire life. Everyone was a joy. _"I might actually like these people."_

"Hey Tsunade. Where's Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know. He just said he wasn't coming to lunch today. I wonder if it's the usual?" Tsunade questioned, with worry in her voice. The whole time I was at a lost.

"_Why does it seem as though this group holds more secrets than others?"_

**Normal P.O.V.**

Naruto Uzumaki was leaning on the wall, behind the school, eating an apple and plotting his _**proper **_introduction for Miss Sasune Uchiha.


	3. Her Hero

**Chapter 3: Her Hero**

**Sasune's P.O.V.**

I can't believe that only a week passed. All the time I've spent with my new friends has been great. It actually felt like a lot more time has passed since my first day. Today we're all sitting in Naruto's living room. I was surprised at how big his house was. _"He lives here? By himself?"_ In his living room a fireplace went unlit, coffee table, one couch behind said table, and two chairs by the table's ends. Naruto was sitting in one of the chairs that stood, facing, one of the table's end. Sakura and Ino were sitting on the floor, next to each of his legs; others were sitting or lying on the couch, the floor, other chair, or leaning against the wall. I sat on the edge of his table and across from Naruto. We weren't really doing anything except talking and laughing, just like every minute of the day. "Hey Sasune." I heard Sakura call.

"Yeah?"

"Are you planning on doing anything this year?" She asked me. I looked at her with a confused look before things clicked.

"Well I was thinking I might try out for the track team tomorrow~"

"We're joining!" Naruto, Kiba, and Jiraiya shouted.

"Please… you guys only want to join so you guys can check out girls." Temari accused.

"What's wrong with that?" All three of them said in unison.

"Well that means I have to join too. Someone has to make sure you guys aren't getting yourselves in too much trouble." Tsunade sighed.

"We don't need a babysitter." Naruto and Kiba argued while Jiraiya stared down Tsunade's chest with a wide grin. I winched and giggled when Tsunade hit him in the head.

"I rest my case." Tsunade sighed as she dusted her hands.

"I guess I'll join too. Need something to stump my parole officer." Temari sighed.

"You mean he's still on your case?" I asked.

"You have to remember she did _**almost **_do down for murder." Shikamaru added.

"_**Almost**_, being the keyword, and besides… I don't see you volunteering your time and "energy" into running track." Temari teased.

"Because it's too~"

"_**TROUBLESOME."**_ Everyone finished.

"I know I want to join." Ino chipped in as she stood up. "After all a girl has to watch her figure." Ino confessed.

"Yeah, you need to watch _**your**_ figure… especially with all the chips and extra food you eat when no one's looking." Sakura snickered.

"How about you join and hopefully lose some of that fat that lives in your forehead." Ino said as she poked to Sakura's forehead.

"I'll join, _**just so I can see you eat my dust**_." Sakura sneered as they glared at each other.

"Well I for one need to run track. It's always been my passion to become a world famous track star." TenTen confessed.

"What about you Kankuro? Are you going to join?" I asked.

"Sure. It'll keep me busy so I don't end up like Shikamaru." Kankuro laughed as Shikamaru glared at him. I almost shivered when I saw the glare.

"_His glare could almost match Itachi's."_

"Hey Iruka. Why don't you join too? It'll be fun having you on the team." Naruto offered.

"I'd love to try out~"

"If my dolphin is joining then I'll join too." Kakashi smiled as Iruka hit him on the head too.

"_**Watch where you put your hands Kakashi."**_ Iruka growled while everyone laughed.

"**YAY MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS! WE CAN ALL SHARE IN THE MOMENT OF VICTORY!"**

"Can I hit him?" I asked and everyone nodded. I was surprised when Naruto got up with me.

"**THE SUN WILL SHINE YOUTHFULLY ON~"**

"_**SHUT UP LEE!"**_ Everyone shouted as Naruto and I hit him.

"Man that guy is annoying." Naruto said as he strolled back to his seat.

"If he's joining then I refuse too." Gaara inserted as he slide to the floor.

"You're no fun. I wanted you to join with me." Neji smirked.

"That doesn't help." Gaara added without even looking at a still smirking Neji. I noticed that Gaara turned his head and tried to hide a small blush that started creeping on his cheeks.

"Awe com one Gaara. No need to leave your boyfriend in despair because you don't want to join." Orochimaru snickered as he came off the stairs and sat next to me.

"Are you joining too, Orochimaru?" I asked.

"I need a little bit of sun and exercise at least once in my life." He smirked as he looked at me.

"Wow. I didn't know that all of you wanted to join? I think track might actually be a lot better now." I said to no one in particular. "Ok so it's me, Naruto, Kiba, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Ino, Sakura, TenTen, Temari, _**Lee**_, Kakashi, Iruka, Neji, Orochimaru, and Kankuro who's joining… but what about Choji?" I said as we all turned to see Choji sitting in the corner eating his chips with a giant smile on his face. "Never mind." I said as I turned back to the rest of the group. I stayed at Naruto's until seven. He took me home and I started on my homework.

…

…

…

Track practice was a little hard, especially since I haven't worked out in so long, but it was fun. I laughed every time Jiraiya would either chase after me or some other unsuspecting girls before Naruto or Tsunade had to chase him down and beat him up. I think Naruto got the most work out, between chasing guys who tried to look at me and running from the girls, and the funny part was that he wasn't even tired, but the coach had to make him sit out because when he removed his shirt… all the girls got into a fight either over it or because they got hit. I was glad I wasn't in the scrap because when Naruto sat out, I got a chance to have a real conversation with him. It was good, just the two of us, sitting and talking and laughing. Even though I only known him for a week and a half… it felt as natural as breathing, but the whole time it felt like I was being glared at. When I told Naruto, he just brushed them off and told me to do the same. I tried but it still felt eerie. I was use to people staring at me, but this was something different.

After track practice, I still had that eerie glaring feeling so I went to the roof to clear my head. At the top of the roof there was wire and railing that traveled along the roof except the one part were the railing and wire looked broken. I avoided that part and leaned over the railing that was about five feet away. I inhaled the natural scent as the gentle breeze blew my hair back a little. Giving it more freedom, I let my hair out of its usual ponytail and sighed in content when I felt it hit the back of my knees. I won't lie. Sometimes I hate my long hair, but others… just can't bring myself to cut it. _**"Well, well, well look who it is girls." **_I turned to see two girls standing in front of the other door that led to the roof.

"_**It's the long haired bitch who's always around our Naruto." **_The other girl said. Suddenly, that same eerie feeling came back and then a nagging voice told me to run away.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"_**Your worst nightmare."**_ On girl growled. Without a second thought, I turned and ran towards the door I came out of, but stopped when I saw three more girls come out of said door. I didn't know where to go. My feet started backing up until I reached the edge of the roof and almost fell. I tried to grab onto the broken railing and wire, but instead I tried to hold onto the building itself. One of the girls stepped on my left hand, causing me to dangle by my, slowly slipping fingers. I felt as though I was going to die. Tears started to spill from my eyes as the five girls laughed at me.

"_**Awe look. She's crying." **_One girl mocked.

"_**If you would've just left Naruto alone…"**_ One girl said as she started to lean towards me. _**"You would've lived."**_ That same girl stepped hard on my fingers and next thing I knew it, I was falling from the three story gym building. I scream and begged for someone to save me, but I knew it was hopeless. I started feeling light headed. I prayed that I would fall unconscious before I hit the ground. It looks like I got my wish, but before it was completely dark… I could've sworn I saw something yellow…

"_Was it the sun?"_

…

…

…

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

The girls who were glaring at Sasune made me worry. Even though I couldn't see them, I knew they were there. Everyone decided to head over to my house for the evening. On my way out of the building I forgot to ask Sasune if she needed a ride. I was half way to the school's gates by time I turned around. I was on my way back into the school when I heard a woman's scream. I looked up and saw that Sasune was falling from the top of the gym's building. I immediately dropped my book bag and raced towards the building, once I got close enough; I jumped up the building and kept jumping until I caught her. Once she was in my tight grip, I flipped back down and landed safely on the ground. Her body was limp, her heartbeat was rapid, but overall she was fine. I gently laid her on the ground while I grabbed my book bag. I picked her back up and carried her into the girl's locker room. The foul stench of strong and multiple perfumes hit my senses, but I had to focus. I laid her back down on one of the benches and grabbed her stuff so I could find her cell phone. I went into her contacts and found a number that read 'Home'. I leaned against the lockers and waited for someone to pick up the phone.

"_**Hello?"**_ A woman answered.

"Yes. Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki, one of Sasune Uchiha's friends."

"_**Oh, well then it's very nice to meet you, but why are you calling from my daughter's phone?"**_ Her voice had so much concern in it.

"I wanted to tell you that there was an accident at the school."

"_**WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER? IS SHE ALRIGHT?"**_

"Ma'ma she's fine'; she's just unconscious."' I reassured her.

"_**What happened?" **_Her voice calmed a little bit.

"_That's good."_

"I don't know exactly what happened, but all I know was that she fell from the third story gym roof."

"_**SHE WHAT?"**_

"Don't worry. I caught her just in time. She's just a little shaken up, but the nurse says that she's fine." I didn't totally lie. I did dabble in the art of medicine; so I know what I'm talking about.

"_**I'm so glad to hear that. Where is she now?"**_

"She's lying down now. I'm about to bring her home in about five minutes..." I heard her tense over the phone. "That is… if you will let me ma'ma?"

"_**That's fine. Just please hurry."**_ I could hear silent tears from the other side of the phone as the line went dead. I put the red phone back in her book bag and slung it over my shoulder before I picked her up, bridal-style again, and carried her to my car. I gently put her in the car and drove off toward her house.

When I got there, I honked the horn and got out so I could get Sasune out. "Oh, thank you young man for saving my daughter. I don't know what I would've done if something would've happened to her." Sasune's mother said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes. Thank you for saving my only sister. I'm forever in your debt." Sasune's older brother said as I handed her to him.

"It's nothing. I was just helping a friend." I grinned as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Well I'm glad she has friends like you. If you want, you can stay for dinner?" the mother politely asked me.

"No thank you. I have to get home, but tell Sasune that I've got her covered if she misses any school." I told her. She nodded and watched me as I pulled out of the driveway. The ride home was a little sad, but I was expecting that.

When I got home, everyone was waiting for me. I sat in my usual seat and spoke with serious in my voice. I could feel as the tension filled the air. I laced my fingers together and rested my head on them before speaking. _**"When I finish say what I have to say… leave without questions. As of tomorrow morning, 12:00 AM, Sasune Uchiha will be made an honorary member of our gang." **_Everyone gasped. I never moved my head from its position. I put my finger in the air when I noticed that Sakura and Ino were going to question my words. _**"I said NO questions." **_I lace my fingers together before deciding to speak again. _**"Today, after practice, I saved Sasune from falling to her death from the roof of the gym. I don't know why, but Sasune is the only girl that has gotten truly hurt by being around me, and I refuse to let anyone die on my watch and also for some reason I can't leave her alone. This is the only solution I can think of that's also safe and helpful to most of the affected parties. Tsunade and Sakura, I want you to help improve her fighting skills. Ino, I want a full update about any and everything that is happening at this school. It's up to us to remind them about who actually rules this school. Lastly, everyone is entitled to protect her at ALL costs."**_ I got up and walked over to the railing, which lead me to the second floor of my house. _**"Failure to comply with these demands…"**_ For the first time since I entered my house, I turned and looked at everyone in the eye. Some even backed away. _"That's a clear indication that my eyes are red."_ _**"WILL result in IMMEDIATE PUNISHMENT!"**_ I turned my attention back to the steps. _**"You're dismissed. Leave."**_ I finished my walk and went directly into my room.

The sound of shuffling feet and my front door locking filled my, now, emptied house. As I walked to my bed, I had shed my clothes like a snake sheds its old skin, before lying down in my bed. The digital clock read 9:47 pm. An earlier time for me to sleep, but I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was why I was acting this way?


	4. Orochimaru Makes a Move

**Chapter 4: Orochimaru Makes a Move**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

It's been about a month since most of the gang, Sasune, and I joined the track team. It's also been a month since Sasune almost fell to her death before I rescued her. When I told her that I wanted her to join our group she flipped. She refused to join, but after much pleading and humiliation on my part she was convinced. _"It's official… I hate Kiba and Disney characters. I'm going to kill Kiba for making me dress up like Mickey Mouse and making me do the theme song and 'Hot Dog' dance in front of the my house… __**FOR EVERYONE **__to see and to make it worse… they recorded me."_ But despite that Saturday it was worth it. I can sleep better knowing that Sasune is safe under my watch. The funny thing is that every since I met the lone Uchiha girl… I can't stop thinking about her.

The best remedy I could find for this was to get laid. It had to be around last period when I texted Tsunade and told her to watch over Sasune tonight before I picked a potential girl to satisfy me tonight. _"I couldn't have Temari; she was to wild. I don't know if I'll be able to keep up. TenTen is too kinky. Hinata's too gentle for me right now. Every time I finish with Sakura she wants to baby me. Ino it is I guess."_ I sighed as I waited outside for Ino. I shoved my hands in my pockets and patiently waited for the blond beauty to come out. One of my book bag straps hung securely on my left shoulder, causing my body to arch off the wall.

"_**My, My, My Naruto… whatever are you doing here?"**_ Ino cooed as she stood in front of me with her hand on her hip.

"I came looking for you Ino. I was wondering if you were _**busy**_ tonight?" I smirked as I pushed off the wall.

"Well I was going to get my nails done but if you want my _**company**_…" She started as came closer to me and pushed her body against mine. _**"I'm sure I can fit you in."**_

"I'm glad cuz I was wondering if you would like to come to my house let's say… around 10:30?" I smirked as I played with her long pale blond ponytail.

"_**I'll be there… but is there anything I need to bring?"**_ She seductively asked.

"_**Something simple, appropriate, and easy to peel off."**_ I replied in a husky voice.

"_**Awe… no foreplay?"**_ She cutely pouted.

"I'm under a lot of stress. I prefer to get right down to it." I replied as I strolled past her.

"_**And you wonder why I like you so much."**_ She giggled as she walked the opposite way from me.

I walked into the student parking lot, revved up my baby's engine, and headed home to prepare for my entertainment.

…

…

…

**Normal P.O.V.**

Naruto was about to enter the shower when he heard his phone go off. He strolled over to his nightstand and picked it up.

"_**Girl let take you out, girl yous a cutie. Girl let me take you out~"**_ It was a text message from Ino.

"_Hey sexy… I'm on my way…"_

_ -Pale blond who's going to get lucky_

Naruto smirked as he texted back.

"_The door's open. I'm in the shower. Just come in."_

_ -Ramen God of Sex_

Naruto had put his phone down and slide into the shower. He sighed when the hot water relaxed his tensed muscles. Everything was fine until a certain raven haired beauty snuck into his head. Every time that girl plagued his mind, Naruto became jelly. He wasn't sure why either. He thought that maybe a good fucking would clear his head. Naruto washed his body before stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist. A nice semi-hard was bobbing under the white fluffy towel. When he stepped into his bedroom he was shocked to see Ino sitting there.

She was wearing an orange lacey mini skirt with orange knee high socks, orange crop top, orange nail polish, and finally a set of orange fox ears and a fluffy tail. She was wearing his favorite color while dressed as his favorite animal. That is a big turn no for our favorite ramen loving sex god. It wasn't that cold tonight, but Naruto knew that she had to have worn a jacket, but right now… Naruto could give a damn.

"_**Like what you see… Naruto?"**_ Ino said as she crossed her legs while raising her skirt up a little bit.

"_**How did you know that a fox is my favorite animal?"**_ He asked in a husky tone.

"_**I'm the gang's gossip. That means I know a lot and also…"**_ She started before she got up and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms immediately wrapped around her slender waist. _**"Your little 'Naruto' speaks for you too."**_

"_**Well you know he's begging for release… and so am I."**_ Naruto whispered in her ear before he licked the shell.

"_**You must really be tensed… so impatient… I love it."**_ She cooed as she reached up to capture his lips.__

Naruto leaned against the wall as he made out with the pale blond before him. He didn't know when, but Ino took his hand and lead it under her mini skirt. Naruto moaned when he felt her warm womanhood above his fingers. Yep… this was defiantly what he needed.

"_**Like that Naruto?"**_ She asked as she ran her fingers down his excellent chest.

The only answer she got was one finger entering her, already dripping, womanhood. She moaned when she felt that same finger slide in and out of her before he added another one. Her moans were sweet in his ear the faster and more fingers he added. When he pushed off the wall and made it to his bed, her moans were loud in his little room.

He pushed her onto the bed; she took him with her. Naruto was on top of her, Ino's legs spread wider, and her moans were louder. Naruto had already started to nibble on her neck. Ino's hands just ran over his back, chest, in him his dripping hair.

When Naruto moved to her breasts, he curled his free fingers and roughly pulled down her crop top to discover that she wasn't wearing a bra either. He smirked at her antics. _"She knows me too well."_ He went to one of her nipples and sucked on it while his other hand played with her other nipple, all while his other hand still moved in and out of her womanhood. He loved the moans he was receiving while he was working. Especially loved the way she moaned his name when she came in his hand. To get up all her juices, Naruto removed her skirt before he stuck his head in between her legs and started licking all of her cum up. Her moans were even louder while he did that. She yanked at his yellow locks as she came again.

Naruto licked his lips clean of her essence before he looked up to see a trembling Ino under him. He climbed over her and captured her lips in a sweet and passionate kiss. She started to moan again when she felt Naruto's fingers enter her again. When they pulled apart, both could see the lust in the other's eyes. "Please… Naruto…" Ino moaned as her body shook from the waves of pleasure she received.

"_**As you wish."**_ Naruto cooed as he got up and put a condom on before he returned to his friend. _**"You ready?"**_ Naruto whispered before she nodded.

Naruto slowly inserted himself into her womanhood as she moaned at the friction. Even though Naruto is a sex fiend… it's been a while since Ino and he had had sex. Once he was fully sheathed inside the blond, Naruto waited until she nodded before he pulled almost all the way out and thrusted back in. She moaned at the nice friction she was feeling. The lower her moans got, the faster and harder Naruto went until he was pounding into the nice hole repeatedly.

"**NARUTO!"** Ino screamed as she came. The sound of skin slapping together increased the faster he went until he came in the condom, but the strangest thing was he had to bite his fist to stop himself from calling his writhing friend the name that name that caught his attention at every moment it could. The name that falls from his lips. That same name that he can't stop thinking about… Sasune Uchiha.

…

…

…

The next day Naruto woke up to the smell of sex, eggs, and toast. As he rolled over, Naruto realized that Ino was gone. _"She always likes to treat me after great sex… One more of her endearing qualities." _Naruto threw his hand back and tried reached for his phone. Checking the time, he realized that it was only six in the morning. Finally deciding to get up, Naruto slowly got up and popped his back before he slipped on a black silk robe and walked downstairs. Ino was downstairs eating breakfast and waiting for her friend to join her.

"_**Hey there sexy… how did you sleep last night? No more nightmares I hope?"**_ Ino innocently asked as she pecked his lips before helping him sit down in the chair across from her.

"Naw… I slept just fine… thanks." Naruto mumbled as he stared into the plate. He used his fork to move the food around, taking bites every now and again. His mind was only occupied by his raven haired friend. The only thing that really caused him too actually cum that night was his fantasy of her. She was the only thing on his mind . He couldn't focus on anything. Once he came to this realization… Naruto Uzumaki would have to make the most unbelievable announcement ever.

"Well _**Naruto**_. It is currently 6:30 a.m. so that gives me enough time to drive home and get ready for school, which starts at 8:05, and still be on time." Ino cooed as she dumped her plate and threw on her coat. "Please try not to be late."

Naruto was so deep in his thoughts he barely hard Ino's announcement. Without moving from his chair, Naruto caught her attention with his deep voice. _**"Ino… Tell everyone that there is an important meeting this morning at 7:50. Whoever doesn't make it… tell the ones that do to pass it on. I'll meet you guys in front of the school's gates."**_ Ino nodded before she shut the door. Naruto waited until he heard Ino's engine start before he ran a hand through his golden spikes. "I wonder what everyone's reaction will be when I tell them this?"

…

…

…

Everyone except Sasune was waiting outside for their leader to arrive. "Ino… what did Naruto want us to meet here for?" Shikamaru asked as he sat on one of the gate's pillars.

"He just said to tell everyone to me him here at 7:50." She replied as she folded her arms.

"Where's Sasune?" Kiba asked.

"She just text me and said she had a doctor's appointment. She won't be here until later." Tsunade answered as she leaned against the same pillar Shikamaru was on.

"Man… I would love to be her pussy doctor." Jiraiya grinned before Tsunade hit him.

"I hope everything's alright…" TenTen said.

"I'm sure fox boy is alright. He's probably just going to tell us something about our new enemy." Kakashi sighed as he continued reading his porn book.

"**KAKASHI!** You know we're not supposed to mention business outside our headquarters house. And if that was the case… why would he want Sasune here too. She doesn't know about us and our "other" lives." Iruka said.

"Do you think he's going to tell her?" Neji asked.

"Eventually." Gaara replied as he leaned against the other pillar.

"I agree with sand boy over there. Sasune's the only girl Dickless has been serious about in a relationship kind of way." Sai explained as he finished his drawing of a lion.

"What do you think Orochimaru?" Temari asked with her hands on her hips.

"I think we should just wait until he gets here. There's no point in guessing." The snake lover replied.

"Ah look there he is now." Kankuro announced as he stood up and walked closer to the curve with the rest of the gang.

Everyone watched as Naruto's orange and black sports car slowly pulled up to the curve. The leader of the Cool's Club slowly stepped out of the driver's side and walked over to lean on the passenger's side of his baby.

"Hey Naruto buddy… where's your uniform?" Choji asked. It was true that Naruto wasn't wearing his uniform. In fact… he wasn't wearing a uniform at all. He was actually wearing an orange wife beater, black loose jeans, a silver belt, and orange tennis shoes. He had a black blazer slung over his left shoulder while he used his right hand to remove his thin black sunglasses.

"Naruto… you ok?" Hinata asked.

"I'm fine… thanks Hinata." Naruto replied as he took a deep breath before facing the large group of his friends. "I have an announcement to make… From last night on… I, Naruto Uzumaki, have decided to give up on sex." Naruto announced in a monotone voice.

Everyone started to laugh as Naruto stood completely still, not even flinching when Kiba wrapped an arm around his best friend's shoulders. "Good one Boss. You really had us going there. Now tell us what's really going on." Kiba said as he whipped tears from his eyes.

"I'm serious Kiba. I'm through with using sex as an outlet to hiding my pain." Naruto replied as he removed Kiba's arm.

"Come on Naruto quit playing and tell us the truth." Kankuro said as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder as their leader brushed it off and looked each one in the eye.

"Guys… I think Naruto's serious." Lee said as he stepped closer to the blond. "Aren't you Naruto?"

The blond didn't respond for a few minutes as he turned his head away. "I have other matters to attend too today. Tell Sasune I'll see her tomorrow. I'm taking today off. See you guys later. Don't forget to protect her. If word gets around… she's defiantly going to need it. Call me if it gets too out of hand. And absolutely _**NO SLACKING**_. If she has even one hair out of place… _**Well… consider yourselves warned.**_" Naruto sighed as he got into the driver's seat and drove off.

"Naruto's giving up sex…?" Temari gasped.

"**INO-PIG! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"** Sakura yelled as she shook Ino.

"**ME? I DID NOTHING!"** Ino cried.

"**YOU WERE THE LAST ONE WITH HIM LAST NIGHT!"** Sakura argued.

"_**How did you know that?"**_ Ino gasped.

"**YOU CALLED AND BRAGGED ABOUTH IT ALL LAST NIGHT!"** Sakura yelled.

"I know. I just love hearing you say it." Ino smirked.

**RING RING RING**

"Ugh. We don't have time for this." Tsunade said as she pulled the two girls apart.

"Oh, oh, oh. I know what's going on." Jiraiya said as he stepped in front of the group. "It looks like our new raven haired friend has stolen the heart of our blond fearless leader."

"If that's true and if word gets around… then we'll defiantly need to do some protecting today." Shikamaru said as he scratched the back of his head. "Tsunade… when is Sasune coming?"

"She said around second period." Tsunade replied.

"Ok everyone. Whoever is in her classes, keep your eyes only on her. I haven't done enough cloud watching to have Naruto rip my eyes out of their sockets. An angry Naruto is the last thing this world needs right now." Shikamaru sighed as everyone nodded in agreement. The lazy genius was the last to enter the school, but the only one to notice the retreating girl from the bushes. "Such a drag."

…

…

…

**Sasune's P.O.V.**

"_There's the bitch."_

"_Yeah… it's her fault we lost him."_

"_She's such a slut."_

"_I bet she gave him an awesome blow job to get him to act that way."_

"_Whatever she can do I bet I'm ten times better."_

Things like that have been said like that every since I arrived at school. I wonder what I did that caused all this? Maybe I'll talk to everyone about it at lunch.

**RING RING RING**

The bell rang for us to go to lunch. I as I got up to go to my locker, the word whore was written across my locker along with tons of notes with the same words written on them. I sighed and opened my locker and put my books in there before shutting it and making it to the lunch room. I got nervous with all the glares on me. Everyone got up to make sure I was ok the minute I sat down at the table.

"I'm fine. Just nervous. What's everyone's problem today? What did I do to cause all this?" I asked in a worried voice.

"What did they do to you last period?" Ino asked.

"Some threw paper balls. Others cussed at me. Most glared or tried to hit me. But I think the worst was having the word 'Whore' written on my locker along with all the notes that fell out." I sighed.

"**WHAT?"** Everyone yelled.

"**LEE!"** Sakura yelled.

"I'm on it my lovely and youthful Sakura. Power of Youth! Help me keep at bay a furious Naruto!" Lee exclaimed as he ran out of the lunch room.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"It's a long story but you don't need to worry about them. It's just haters doing what they do best. Just ignore them. As long as you're with us… you have _**nothing **_to worry about." TenTen said as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Unless Naruto finds out." Kakashi added.

"And _**that's why**_ he won't find out." Iruka nervously laughed as he slammed Kakashi's head on the table.

"Why is everyone~"

"Miss Uchiha… the principal would like to speak with you in her office." Mr. Mackey said as he approached me. I nodded and let him escort me to the principal's office.

…

…

…

"You wanted to see me?" I said as I poked my head in.

"Please sit down." She said as she leaned forward in her chair. "Now it has come to my attention that about a month ago you _**fell**_ off the gym's roof… is that correct?"

"Yes ma'ma. I was ambushed by five girls and one of them pushed me off, but Naruto Uzumaki saved me so I'm fine now." I explained.

"Are you apart of their group?" The principal asked before I nodded. "Well then you have nothing to worry about. If anything happens, Naruto will make sure to always be at your rescue; and if not him then his friends will defiantly be there. But just because you're safe with them… that doesn't mean that you can't come to me. They my "run" this school, but I will do everything in my power to help out too. Anything to keep Naruto's temper down." The last part was a whisper, but I was able to hear it.

"_Is everyone afraid of Naruto?"_ "Thank you very much. Now if you excuse me… I need to return to lunch now." I said as I got up.

"Do you need an escort?" The principal asked.

I shook my head 'no' before I left the office. Along the way to the cafeteria, I felt lusty eyes linger on me.

"_**Well, well, well… look who's all alone boys."**_ I jumped and turned around at the sinister voice. Three jocks were approaching me, but I was frozen with fear. I couldn't move.

"_**She's one of Naruto's girls."**_ One jock said.

"_**I think she needs to be convinced that we're better than bad boy blondie." **_Another jock said as they moved closer to me. I didn't know what to do.

"_**You shouldn't be sneaking up on defenseless little girls like that. Didn't your parents teach you better."**_ I heard someone say as the middle jock fell to the floor.

"Orochimaru." I cheered.

"**HEY YOU CAN'T~"** Both the jock tried to yell, but couldn't finish because Orochimaru knocked them both out. One punch to one guy's face and the other got his head smashed against the cold floor.

"Are you alright Sasune?" He asked as he came closer.

"I'm fine Orochimaru. Thanks to you." I smiled. "How can I ever repay you?"

"No thanks are necessary. I was just helping out my friends. But… there is something I would like to tell you." He said as he got a little closer.

"What is it?"

"I like you." He bluntly said.

"I like you too, but was that it?" I asked.

"I don't think you understand… I_** like**_ you." He repeated again.

It took me a minute before I understood what he meant. "Oh? Oh… I'm sorry Orochimaru but… I like someone else. I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings." I expressed as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not too worried about it." He said as he removed my hand from his shoulder. _**"You'll come around eventually.**_ Now come… the rest of our friends are waiting for us." I shivered when his words reached my ears. When he started walking I wasn't too far behind.

The rest of the day was full of laughter although I mentally cringed when whenever the thought of Orochimaru and I being together popped up. But every time Naruto's name would come up I would blush. _"I wonder what Naruto would say if he found out?"_


	5. Naruto Straightens Up

**Chapter 5: Naruto Straightens Up for a Tragic Date**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Today I saw in my favorite chair, in my living room, with everyone from The Cool's Club, except Sasune, sitting at attention. Everyone here knew exactly why they were summoned here. Once I found out about the somewhat betrayal, I just had to call everyone to my house to discuss the 'issue'.

**Flashback**

_I had just gotten back from my off day. Everything I had to do was done. I was a little tired but nothing a little pre-class nap couldn't fix. Just as I had put my head down, Ino came bouncing in and sat on my lap, trying to fill me up. "Oh Naruto, I'm so glad that you're back. I don't know what was wrong with you yesterday, but I hope that that day off did you some good."_

"_Ino… first of all… I meant what I said yesterday and two… the only reason you like to sit in my lap and trying to feel me up is for two reasons… either you have something important to tell me, or you want sex. And since I retired from the sex world… you must be here to deliver information. So just get it over with." I sighed as I sat back in my chair, ran a hand over my face and through my hair, and put a hand on her butt. She knew I meant nothing of it. It was just a nasty habit I picked up from so many years of doing it._

"_Ok fine… spoil sport." She pouted before smiling. "Looks like your suspensions of Orochimaru are starting to look correct, but on a school related note… I saw Orochimaru tell Sasune that he __**'liked'**__ your raven haired goddess. She turned him down, but you know how Orochimaru is… he's not planning on giving up just yet." She giggled behind her hand._

_That caught my attention. Right when those words reached and registered in my brain, I suddenly became wide awake. That eye opener let me know that my time was running out… __**"I have to move quickly."**_

**End of Flashback**

I stared at my rival for the longest before he started to speak. "Ok Naruto, knock it off. We all know why we're here. No need for the dramatic pauses you normally do." Orochimaru sighed as he sat in front of me.

"Alright fine. I'll get right to the point… I don't like the way you came on to my girl yesterday." I smirked crookedly.

"Your girl?" he responded.

"Yes, _**my**_ girl." I answered.

"Don't make me laugh. I don't see the two of you holding hands." He sneered.

"Well I called dibs on her." I said as I leaned over my coffee table with him doing the same.

"Oh yeah? When?"

"Right now…"

"**DIBS!"** We both yelled at the same time.

"Oh you're good…" I glared at the snake lover as we started to circle the table.

"I know that's why I'm going to win Sasune's heart." He replied back.

"_**Not if I have anything to say about it."**_ I growled.

"Oh? And… what are _**you**_ going to do about it? Tell me 'no'? Ha, you're about as scary as paper." My long time friend replied.

"_**I'll show you how scary I can be."**_

"**STOP IT!"** Tsunade and Temari yelled as they threw pillows at us. The impact made us both fall to the floor.

"God. You two are giving us a headache." Tsunade announced as she messaged her temples.

"How about this… Whoever asks her out, after one week, first and if it goes well, they the winner will have the privilege of dating Sasune while the loser must watch with dignity from the sidelines. Fair?" TenTen proposed. Both of us thought about it for a minute before we each nodded in agreement. "Good. Now since there are no rules… _**anything**_ goes. Makes things more interesting."

"Let's have a nice friendly _**rivalry**_." I smiled evilly with an extended hand.

"Agreed. Good luck, _**old buddy**_." He wished with the same smile he shook my hand.

"_Orochimaru. Even though we've been friends ever since we were kids… I still can't trust you as far as I can throw you."_

"Good, now… is the meeting over with? I have a nap to take." Yawned Shikamaru.

"When are you never tired?" Asked Choji.

"Whenever you're never hungry." The brunette genius replied as he started walking out of the door.

"Touché my lazy friend. Touché." Replied the long haired brunette as he finished his third bag of chips.

"Well since we're done here... I'll just take my leave." Orochimaru said as he headed for the door. "Can't win over a beautiful girl looking tired, now can I?" The snake-like man smirked before he left.

"Hn."

"Oh Naruto… I think you gone way over your head with this one." Sakura sighed as she helped me up.

"What do you mean?"

"Even though you're kind, handsome, and all that jazz… you're crudity sucks." Ino explained.

"I hate to say it, but Orochimaru is a little bit more charming than you." TenTen said with her arms crossed below her chest.

"Thanks guys…" I sighed as I hunched my shoulders.

"But don't worry Naruto… we'll help you." Temari smiled with her hand on my shoulder.

"Really?" I gasped.

"Yep. Naruto, if you want this girl than you have to be even more charming than Orochimaru." Tsunade explained.

"Now come on… the sooner we start… the faster this stupid contest can be over with." Sakura groaned as all the girls forced me upstairs.

"_You're going down Orochimaru."_

**Sasune's P.O.V.**

"_I wonder why they're acting like this?"_ I thought to myself as I rode in Naruto's car.

For the past week both Naruto and Orochimaru have been two of the most sweetest guys I ever met. I have to admit, I thought Naruto was a hard ass and Orochimaru was beyond creepy, but both have shown me a new side of them. They've been carrying my books, buying me lunch and flowers, reading me hand written poetry, and helping me with my homework, or vice versa. _"I never knew Naruto could write poetry so well. I expected as much from Orochimaru, but Naruto blew me away with just that fact."_ I have to admit that this past week was the best I've experienced so far.

Today, after track practice, Naruto offered to take me home since there was no meeting today. The car ride was full of quiet music and us laughing and talking to each other about or days and friends. There was even a time when Naruto asked me if anyone was bothering me again. I thought about the couple of incidents that happened the day Naruto wasn't there, but when I also remembered the scared expressions of my friends and everyone else… I decided against it.

"Well we're here!" I heard Naruto said, causing me to snap out of my thoughts.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah… Home Sweet Home." I nervously laughed. _"I can't believe I was in too deep into my thoughts to almost forget who and where I was."_

"You ok? You seemed spacey there." He asked me before he got out of his car and opened my door for me.

"Thanks and yeah. I was just thinking about something." I replied through a smile.

"Oh really…? _**And what, pray tale was plaguing that mind of yours**_?" He smirked as he got closer.

"_**Wouldn't you like to know?"**_ I purred.

"Is that you Sasune?" I heard my Mom call from the porch. "Oh why hello Naruto. Nice to see you again." My Mother smiled.

"Good evening to you Mrs. Uchiha." Naruto replied as he turned around after shutting the car door.

"Yo Naruto." Itachi greeted as he dapped Naruto up before they quickly embraced each other.

"What's up Itachi?" The handsome blond replied.

"Oh you know. Same old same old. Doing things here and there." Itachi smirked before he leaned in closer to Naruto. _**"Getting some here and there."**_

"_Ew."_ It's weird seeing those two interact with each other like this. It's almost as if they've known each other since the day they were born, when in reality they've only known each other just short a day or two after Naruto knew me. They even hang out, _**alone**_, sometimes. Or sometimes the three of us would hang out together. It just depends.

"What was that Itachi?" My Mother smirked from the door.

"I'm getting some _**work**_ done. Yeah, that's what I said." My brother nervously replied.

"Oh please my eldest. I've knew you weren't a virgin long before you knew I knew." She replied with a smirk.

"Well damn you caught me Mom." Itachi replied as he stuck his hands in the air like he would have done if he was being arrested.

"Just because you're not a virgin you still don't have the right to curse in front of your mother." My Mom scolded as he pulled on Itachi's ear and made him sit down on the stairs.

"That's how it has to be sometimes Itachi." Naruto laughed.

"You wanna be next Naruto. Just because you're not _**actually**_ my son doesn't mean I can't yank you up too, you know." My Mother threatened the blond currently hiding behind me.

"Ok. Ok. Mom. Please don't threaten the poor boy, or else he might not come back." Both Mother and I laughed as I turned toward my tall crush. "Well I guess I'll see you Monday, or this weekend… _**if**_ you decide to hang with Itachi this weekend.

"Well actually I was wondering what _**you**_ had planned for tomorrow?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh, so now I'm not "cool" enough to hang with you anymore?" Itachi pouted.

"Shut up Itachi. It's getting good." My Mom said as she sat next to my brother.

"Well… nothing so far… why?" I asked as I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tomorrow? That is… _**if**_ your Mother let's you." He asked with his hands in his pockets.

"Well Mother what do you say?" I turned and asked her.

"I'd say, if you don't say 'yes' than you're grounded until he asks you out again." She smiled.

"Well you heard the lady. It's a date." I smirked up at him.

"Good. Then I guess I'll pick you up around seven, seven thirty. Is that ok?" He asked.

"Sure. Just call and make sure I'm ready." I replied.

"Yeah you better make sure she's ready. After all it does take her an hour to shave those hair legs of hers." Itachi snickered before I threw my heavy book bag at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said before he turned to open his driver side car door.

"Yeah _**we'll**_ see you tomorrow. Now I just have to pick out what I'm going to wear." Itachi said before Mom picked him up by his ear.

"_**You're**_ not going anywhere except upstairs to wash your mouth out with soap." Mom sighed as she led him into the house.

I turned to say my goodbyes but gasped when he kissed my cheek before leaving. I stood there and watched as he drove out of sight. I was just about to walk inside, but stopped when I just remembered something important. _"Naruto hasn't met my Dad yet… oh shit…"_

…

…

…

Well, the next day finally came and I just in the middle of playing with how I should style my hair. The time was seven twenty-five and Naruto should be showing up any minute now. I eventually left my hair in a downward fashion. I threw on my favorite white, off the shoulders no sleeved shirt, red wrist length skirt, and white open toed, two-inch sandals. I'm so glad that it was going to be warm tonight.

To say I was nervous was an understatement. I had to keep running to the bathroom to get rid on the sweat that collected on my hands, just like now. Just as I was done drying my hands the doorbell rang.

Not having any time to check to make sure everything was perfect, I tried to rush down the stairs, but my Dad was already there… grilling Naruto.

"_**Who the hell are you?"**_ My Dad growled at my date.

"He's Sasune's date dear. I told you about him. Fugaku… this is Naruto Uzumaki. The sweetest boy in Konoha." My Mother cooed as she put herself in between a clam Naruto and my raging Father.

"Please to meet you Mr. Uchiha. It's quite an honor to finally meet the famous Fugaku Uchiha, Head of Uchiha Inc." Naruto smiled as he stuck his hand out towards my Father.

I wasn't shocked at all when my Dad just stood there with his arms crossed and his cold blood running glare on. "I don't like you." He plainly said as Naruto removed his hand.

"Father…" I interjected as I descended down the stairs. "Please don't frighten him." I warned.

"My princess…" My Dad said as he hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Don't you look beautiful."

"Thank you Father." I replied as I returned the hug.

"Ok Naruto, Sasune. You should be off now. Don't want you missing your dinner reservations. Oh and make sure you have her back by ten." My Mother smiled.

"_Dinner reservations? Who is Naruto trying to impress?"_

"Yes ma'am." Naruto replied.

"_**Now you listen to me boy… If Sasune comes back any different than she is right now… I will see to it that you'll be buried… ALIVE…!"**_ My Father threatened.

"What surprised me the most was that Naruto didn't even flinch… _**once**_. _**"DADDY! STOP IT!"**_ I scolded before I walked toward Naruto and grabbed his hand. "Come on Naruto." I said as he nodded.

"Well goodnight Mrs. and Mr. Uchiha. Have a nice night." Was all Naruto said before we walked to his car.

"I'm sorry about that Naruto." I sighed as I ran a hand through my long bangs.

"It's alright. Truth be told I've meet _**a lot**_ of scarier guys who tried to intimidate me." Naruto smiled as he started his engine.

…

…

…

Dinner was fabulous. The food, atmosphere, and music were excellent. I would've been happy with just going to a simple restaurant, but this was something romantic. I was completely blown away. During dinner, our conversations were normal, but the way I felt tonight… they somehow felt more loving and sincere. Despite how romantic everything was tonight… I think my favorite was Naruto's behavior. He was the perfect gentlemen. I was so glad that he dropped the hard leader act and became this… magnificent person.

After Naruto paid for diner, he took me back to his house. "What's here Naruto?" I asked as I got out of the car.

"I wanted to show you something. He smiled as he led me over to his garage and opened it.

I gasped in awe as I stared at the orange and black Yamaha motorcycle leaning on its kickstand. "Whoa… when did you get this?" I asked as I ran my slender fingers over its sleek and shiny frame.

"I bought it the day I was out. This was one of those 'things' I said I had to tie up." He smirked as he put the kick stand up and walked it out onto his driveway. "Wanna see me ride it?"

"Yeah!" I cheered. Naruto had put on his helmet before hopping on the bike and riding off. I jumped up and down in excitement as Naruto rode the bike like a pro, but something was off. As I looked closer, the bike started to wobble. **"WATCH OUT NARUTO!"** I screamed, but it was too late. Naruto's bike wobbled too much and before anyone could blink, Naruto was thrown off the bike while the motorcycle skidded across the road. **"NARUTO!"** I yelled with tears in my eyes as I ran over to my date's motionless body.

I removed his helmet and laid his head in my lap. "Naruto? Naruto wake up! Naruto!" I couldn't help the tears that were coming from my eyes as I pulled out my phone and called 9-1-1.

"Hello? I need help immediately! My friend just crashed from riding his motorcycle and he's not waking up! Please someone send help!" I yelled into the phone. "The address is 4572 Cinnamon Lane. Thank you so much… and please hurry!" I got off the phone and held onto Naruto as tight as I could. "Everything's going to be ok Naruto. Everything is going to be ok." I cried.

Five minutes pasted before the paramedics came and took Naruto and I away to Konoha Medical. I called my Mother and she came to keep me company while we waited for the doctors.

I haven't let my Mom hold me since I was ten, but now… I really needed her embrace. "It's going to be alright Sasune. Have faith." My Mother cooed with tears in her eyes as well.

"Are you the one who came in with Mr. Uzumaki, Naruto?" A tall doctor asked me as I nodded. "Well you'll be glad to hear that he's going to be alright. He just has a broken arm and some cuts and bruises on his head, but he's awake and ready to have visitors. If you two would please follow me then I'll show you to his room." The Doctor smiled as he led us to Naruto's room.

…

…

…

"Oh Naruto we're so glad you're alright." Both my Mother and I said with light tears in our eyes.

"Thanks you guys." Naruto smiled as he relaxed into his hospital bed.

"Well you should be glad that nothing serious happened and that you had your helmet on or else you'd be dead." The doctor announced as he checked Naruto's charts.

"_That's comforting…"_ I sighed along with my Mother, who was probably thinking the same thing.

"We'll give you some pain medication, but we would like to keep you over night to make sure you don't have a concussion or slip into a comma." Said the Doctor.

"That's fine by me." Naruto smiled, which in turn made my Mom and me smile.

"Come on Sasune. Let's let Naruto get some rest. We'll come back tomorrow and visit him before we take him home." My Mom said as she and the Doctor left the room.

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto." I continued to smile as I kissed his bandaged forehead.

"See you tomorrow too." He replied.

…

…

…

When we got home… my Father was beyond frantic. **"I DON'T EVER WANT YOU TO SEE THAT BOY EVER AGAIN! YOU COULD'VE BEEN HURT OR KILLED BECAUSE OF HIS RECKLESSNESS! NO MORE DATES!"** My Father yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Now Fugaku, no need to get your boxers in a bunch. Both Naruto and Sasune are fine. No harm, no foul." My Mother comforted.

"I don't think his bike started to wobble on accident." I said as I put a finger on my chin.

"What makes you say that sis?" Itachi asked from behind me.

"Because that bike was brand newly built. It shouldn't have done that and plus I have a gut feeling that it was sabotaged instead of poorly built." I replied before I had put my hand on my head. _"Ugh… this whole ordeal has given me a headache."_


	6. Sasune's Hospital Visit

**Chapter 6: Sasune's Hospital Visit**

**Sasune's P.O.V.**

Today I invited all of our friends over to me house so I could explain what happened yesterday with Naruto. I just hope I don't look more worried than I should be.

"Alright Sasune what's the matter?" Kiba voiced, causing me to snap out of my thoughts.

"Yeah. What's the big emergency you called us all over here for?" Kankuro asked.

I bit my bottom lip, choosing my words carefully. _"I don't want to make things seem bigger than they really were."_ I felt even more nervous when everybody's eyes were set on me. And it didn't help that they leaned in closer. "Yesterday… after our date… Naruto took me back to his place and… showed me his new bike… but when he rode it… the bike started to wobble and then Naruto crashed…" I struggled out. I was relieved when it finally came out, but it didn't help that I wanted to cry the whole time.

I gripped the shorts I was wearing to try and stop the tears, but shot my head upward to the gasping crowd.

"Is he alright?" Both Ino and Sakura yelled in my face.

"He's fine, or at least that's what to doctor said." I replied.

"**EVERYONE…! TO THE HOSPITAL!"** Iruka yelled as everyone ran out of my room only to return back to me door five seconds later.

"Uh Sasune… … What hospital is he in? What room is he in? And how do we get there?" Kiba nervously asked.

I giggled a little before giving them the information and watched as they sped off again.

"Hey sis…" Itachi called to me from my door frame. "So I was almost trampled to death and I was wondering… … is that group of bandies _**ALL **_of your friends?"

"Yes they are. They were just rushing off to see a hospitalized Naruto." I lightly laughed.

"What about you? Don't you wanna go see him?" My older brother asked me as he leaned on my door frame.

"Of course I do, but not now. I don't think it would be good to overwhelm him… although I think that I've already done that." I laughed again before sliding off my silky bed. "I'll go and see him later on."

"Suit yourself. But I think I'm going now. Maybe I can win back my money from Kiba when Naruto, he, and I bet on that football game last week." Itachi chuckled as he shut my door.

…

…

…

It was around three when Mother and I made the trip to go pick up Naruto. On our way to the hospital, we bought some flowers for my crush. The doctor escorted us up the stairs and into Naruto's room.

"Oh thank God it's you two. I thought it was more of my idiotic friends coming to visit me." Naruto sighed in relief.

"What did they do?" I asked.

"They caused a scene in the lobby. Took forever to decide who was going to be in what group. You know since they all couldn't come up at once. And then Iruka, Tsunade, and Gaara hit me, while Sakura and Ino argued over everything to fluffing my pillow to signing my cast to taking on the job of taking care of me. And if that wasn't enough Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and _**YOUR**_ _**BROTHER**_ questioned me as if I was some type of suspect in a murder. Eventually the doctors had to kick everyone out because I ended up passing out from the stress. Oh and for the record… Itachi isn't allowed to come back for the next year."

"Why?" My Mother and I asked at the same time.

"He tried to bribe a nurse with five bucks to let him… well I better not say." He blushed while laughing.

"Apparently I should've put that boy on a leash as a child. I wonder if it's too late." My Mother sighed as we sat our flowers down on the bed.

"Are these for me?" He asked.

"Yep. I hope you like them." I smiled.

"I do, but I'm afraid I can't keep them." Naruto said.

"Why not?" I asked, almost offended.

"Well you see ever since I could remember my senses are stronger than the average human so I can't really be around a lot of stuff. Especially flowers. Hehe sorry." He smiled as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"It's ok. When we take you home, we'll bring the flowers and I can set them around the house and in the garden." My Mother smiled.

"Excuse me? Are you the one here to check out Naruto Uzumaki?" Asked a doctor. My Mother nodded. "Then please follow me."

The doctor led her out of the room, leaving me and Naruto alone. Silence fell over us. The only sound was Naruto moving around and getting the remainder of his clothing on. My back was turned to him, but the minute he grunted in pain and almost fell, I was there to catch him. He panted a little before smiling at my hidden face.

"Thanks Sasune… I don't think I would have a life if it wasn't for you."

"… … You teme… …" I whispered behind my bangs. I could feel tears starting to spill from my eyes, but I didn't care.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked.

Acting quickly, I released Naruto from my hold and punched him in the cheek. _"Sometimes you have to beat some sense into that boy."_

His footing was a little wobbly but he recovered enough and fell onto the sturdy bed. "Ow, Sasune why you do that?"

"Because you're an idiot!" I yelled back. "You blow through life as if you don't care. You're too reckless. I may not have known you long, but from what I've seen… you're just that… an idiot. But even knowing that… You've still manage to make me like you." I whispered the last part, but he heard it because the next thing he did was draw me into a gentle kiss. It was nice. Within a few seconds I closed my eyes and returned it before we pulled away. "Naruto…?"

"Thanks Sasune… I really needed that." He smiled.

"The kiss?"

"No… the punch. I need a good reminder every now and again. I'm sorry I worried you." He said.

"Yeah well… Don't make it a habit... I would prefer not to hit you." I mumbled while running a hand through my long ponytail.

"Would you prefer to be my girlfriend then?" He asked with a smirk.

My head jolted toward him and off my ponytail. My eyes widen with confusion. _"Did he…"_ "Did you just~"

"Ask you to be my girl? Yes. So… what do you say?" I nodded before helping him up. I moved to put his good arm over my shoulders and wrapped my right arm around his waist. "So I guess since you're my girlfriend now… you'll take care of me?" He smirked down at me.

"Only if you're good enough." I teased back.

"_**She gets that spunk for me."**_ My Mother smirked from the door frame with the doctor.

"How long have you two been standing there?" I asked.

"Oh… … right before you punched him. Nice arm by the way." My Mother replied.

"Well Mr. Uzumaki everything is in order. You may go home. I've proscribed some medication for your arm to help strengthened your bones and here's some pain medication to dumb the pain in your arm… and in your cheek. Put some ice on that son and you'll be alright." The doctor smiled as he handed the note to Mother.

"Come one you two love birds. We have things to do." My Mother chimed.

"You're making me work after I just got out of the hospital?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, you're alive and almost well. Don't let your arm get in the way of your duties. Think of this as punishment from your future mother-in-law about being a reckless person. Wouldn't want my grandkids growing up with a numskull for a dad." She laughed.

"**MOM!"**


	7. Trouble Among the Ranks

**Chapter 7: Trouble Among the Ranks**

**Sasune's P.O.V.**

"Ugh. I don't know what to wear!" I groaned as I continued my rampage through my closet full of clothes. "Naruto is going to be here any minute and I can't fucking find anything to wear!"

"Why don't you just drape the table cloth over yourself? I think Naruto would say it's a _**big**_ improvement for you." Itachi snickered from my doorway.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped.

"Just stopping by to watch my favorite t.v. show. Sasune's Rampage. Tonight's episode: Getting ready for her _**LAST **_date with Naruto Uzumaki. Will she make him run away in fright, like the rest of the boys she comes across? Or will he not show up at all?" Itachi laughed as he held his sides.

"**MOM~!"** I yelled.

"Alright Itachi. That's enough. At least she _**has**_ _**someone**_ to scare off." My Mother replied as she pulled my Oniisan by his ear.

"Ouch, Mom. Not so hard." Itachi groaned.

"MOM!" I screamed before covering my redden face with my hands.

"What? It was a compliment." My Mother replied.

"Everyone out! I still have to pick out an outfit for my date tonight." I announced as my Mom shut the door to my bedroom.

I sighed heavily as I sat back down on my bed. Five days ago, when Naruto and I were sitting under the Sakura tree together, Naruto asked me out on a date. He wanted to celebrate our one month anniversary.

"_I can't believe that it's been a month already."_

Once we told everyone, they were all thrilled, except for Orochimaru. He actually looked more furious than the mad I was expecting. Whenever I would catch him looking at me, he would laugh it off and turn away, but I would still catch his original expression. It was an expression someone plotting revenge would wear. I found it best to try and create as much between us as possible without him noticing. But knowing him, he probably did.

I let little memories of Naruto and I run through my head before finally choosing the perfect outfit to wear. Within a few minutes I was dressed in a black halter top and wrist length shorts with white open-toed wedges that tied around my legs and ended just below my knees, a white belt was tied around my waist, and to top the whole outfit off, I had a white ribbon hold my ponytail in place. Right when I was about to apply lip gloss, the doorbell had rung.

"_That must be Naruto. He always was one to be on time."_

I sprayed some of my favorite perfume on when my Mother called to me. "Sasune! Your friend Orochimaru is here for you!"

"_Orochimaru? What's he doing here?"_ I shivered from the intense chill that ran down my spine. _"Why am I getting this weird feeling?"_

…

…

…

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Perfect." I said to myself as I ran my fingers through my wild blond locks. "I look smokin." I had to straighten my black tie a little before walking out the door with a rose in my hand.

I wore an orange collared, button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, a black tie, slacks, and dress shoes. I wanted to make sure that I looked nice for our one month celebration date. I know that it's early, but I could feel that Sasune and I were born to be together. Yes, I know it's cheesy, but sometimes those are the only words you can use to describe this kind of feeling.

I drove to the Uchiha Manor, knocked on the door, and threw on my best smile before the door opened to revile a surprised Mikoto Uchiha. "Good evening Mrs. Uchiha. Can you please tell your beautiful daughter that her date for the night has arrived?" The confused look she wore confused me. "What's wrong?"

"Uh Naruto. Sasune's not here." She responded.

"What? Then where is she?" I asked.

"Your friend Orochimaru came by earlier and picked her up. He said that you asked him to pick her up for you because you were going to be late."

I stood there and took in everything that she just told me before slightly clenching my teeth. _"Damn you Orochimaru. You've gone too far."_ Looking into my girlfriend's Mother's eyes, I could see that she was worried, but I quickly threw a fake smile back on to reassure her. "I'm sorry Mrs. U. I was in the middle of handling some important business when I called him and to my chagrin I must've forgotten that I asked him." I nervously laughed, making it sound like I was embarrassed about my mistake. Suddenly my phone started to ring. _"Thank God."_ "This is him now. I'll see you later Mrs. U." I laughed again.

"You too Naruto. Oh and tell your friend that I said he looked nice. I think he learned a lot from you, Naruto. He was a perfect gentleman." She giggled before shutting the door.

When I returned to my car, I answered my phone quickly. _"Naruto! We have a problem." _Neji's voice echoed through the phone.

"I know. Orochimaru kidnapped Sasune." I replied in a frustrated tone.

"_How did you know?"_

"I just left from Sasune's house. Her Mother told me when she answered the door." I replied.

"_Wish you would've told me earlier. Could've saved me sometime."_ He grumbled.

"Where are they?" I asked, ignoring his comment.

"_At the old abandon warehouse where we defeated that rival gang last year_." Neji replied with the sound of him typing away at his laptop's keyboard.

"I'll be on my way. Call everyone and update them. I'll call TenTen and Shikamaru." I said while waiting for the light to turn green.

Neji didn't say anything for the longest time. The only sound between us was our breathing and the sound of fingers pushing keys. I was about to hang up, but stopped when Neji finally said something. _"Are you going to tell her?"_

I thought about it for a few minutes before finally answer. "Now's as good as any time to tell her. I mean she's going to see anyhow. I just hope she takes it well. I don't wanna lose her." I sighed as I pulled into my garage.

"_Well think of it this way… If she leaves you then that meant that she wasn't the right one for you."_ Neji said.

"I know… … I just hope that she is 'the one'." I sighed again before running a hand over my face. "I'll talk to you later."

"_Wait. Do you need some back up? You know how Orochimaru fights."_ Neji asked with concern laced in his voice.

"No. This is something I need to handle alone. Make sure you tell them that too." I commanded before hanging up.

I waited for a minute before calling Shikamaru and asked him to inspect my bike before I called TenTen and asked her to bring over Kyuubi, my sniper rifle. _"Hold on Sasune. I'm on my way."_

…

…

…

**Normal P.O.V.**

"You won't get away with this." Sasune said as she stared at the sickly paled figure in front of her. She was currently trying to figure out a way to escape the chair that she was tied to. She turned her head to look at her surroundings and quickly realized that she was in an abandon warehouse. "Why am I here anyway?" Sasune grumbled while trying to get some type of feeling to return back into her limbs.

"I just wanted to keep you all to myself; you know, since I can't have you willingly." He replied as he got up and walked over to the trapped girl. "You should've accepted my feelings instead of turning them down so easily. And to make things worse, when you started dating that blond idiot, you started to distance yourself from me. _**That wasn't very nice**_." Orochimaru hissed as he got closer to the raven's face.

"Orochimaru. First of all, I started to distance myself from you because you were, oh how do I put this gently? Um… **YOU WERE CREEPING ME THE FUCK OUT!** And secondly, I only turned down your feelings because I'm in love with Naruto." Sasune replied.

After hearing her response, Orochimaru backed away, pulled out a gun, and started to wave it around. Sasune was beyond scared. One, because she was afraid that the gun might go off and hit her. Two, because the person holding said gun is crazy and deranged. A horrible combination for any and everyone in this kind of situation.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! All anyone ever fuckin cares about _**is**_ Naruto! What about me? Huh? Does anyone care about Orochimaru? What's so fuckin special about Naruto? Why is he so important? Why~" Orochimaru didn't get the chance to finish his rant before he fell to the ground after a bullet passed through his head.

"_**Because I'm the boss… That's why."**_ A black figure growled as it jumped down from one of the windows.

Sasune wanted to be scared, but when she saw a much hotter Naruto, she was thrilled. "Naruto?"

"Hey Sasune. Sorry I'm late." Naruto smiled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. Naruto's new outfit was all black and consisted of a white beater, a headband (Same headband from Shippuuden), army boots, sniper rifle, and wrist high gloves. His usual piercing blue eyes changed to fiery red orbs. And around his neck his usual jeweled necklace hung.

"I'll ask why you're dressed for war and carrying a gun around later. Now… **COULD YOU PLEASE UNTIE ME?**" Sasune screamed at her blond boyfriend.

"Ok. Ok. I'm coming." Naruto said as he did as he was told. "Hey Sasune. Were you unconscious when Orochimaru brought you in here?"

"No. I was awake the whole time." She responded as she rubbed her now free wrists.

"Ok, so that means that you know where the nearest exit is, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. It's right there." Sasune said as she pointed in the direction of the door.

"Good. It's not that far away. Can you walk?" Naruto asked as he stood up.

Sasune nodded before she tried to stand only to have her fall into Naruto's arms a moment later. "Sorry, but the feeling in my legs isn't there right now." The raven beauty apologized.

"I guess I'll just have to carry you." Naruto said as he held onto his girlfriend tighter.

Before they could make their escape, Naruto pulled a grenade out.

"Uh Naruto… Is that a grenade?"

Used his teeth to remove the cork.

"Did you just take that thing off?"

Chucked it to the back of the warehouse.

"Did you just _**throw**_ that grenade?"

And in one swift movement, Naruto lifted Sasune into his arms and took off toward the exit. He ran as fast as he could out of the building. By time the building exploded, Naruto and Sasune were taking shelter behind his motorcycle.

"Whoa. That was a close one, huh?" The blind nervously laughed.

"**DID YOU JUST BLOW UP THT FUCKIN BUILDING?"** Sasune yelled as she watched the flames on and inside the destroyed building. Her fists were clenched as she glared at her 'boyfriend'. _**"Naruto Uzumaki! I DEMAND an explanation right now!"**_ The angry raven demanded.

"You're right. You deserve an explanation for everything. You won't believe me, but…" Naruto took a deep breath as he leaned back against his metal machine. "Sasune, I along with the rest of our friends are…"

…

…

…

"Wait a minute. Pause. Stop at the red light. Do not pass 'Go'. Do not pass two-hundred dollars. Run that back. Let me get this straight… You and _**ALL **_of our friends… are spies…?" Sasune choked out as she messaged her temples.

"Yep. That's, actually, how I, eventually, met most of my friends." Naruto replied.

"Uh huh. Now please explain to me again as to _**how**_ you guys are all _**here**_ and _**not**_ on some type of secret mission half way across the country?" Sasune asked.

"It's because we all had a burn noticed placed on all of us. Our chief had decided to dump us here until she got it erased. That was about four years ago." Naruto re-explained.

"And~ _**how **_long have you guys been doing this 'spy' thing?"

"Well most of us started when we were seven, like me. But others actually started since they were around four to six years old." Naruto confessed.

"Isn't that, oh I don't know, against the law?" The shocked girl said.

"Well it's not like we were objecting to any of it. We actually enjoyed ourselves. You know, except for the part of killing people."

"Ok. Ok. One more question. Why did you have to blow up the warehouse _**and**_ Orochimaru's body?"

"Because it's in the handbook. Whenever an agent is eliminated it's up to one of us to erase _**all**_ traces of that agent's existence. If we don't then any rival agency can find the body or their records and will have the ability to extract information from that agent's corpse or records. It's one of the biggest rules _**every**_ agent must follow… And plus he had it coming." Naruto explained as he turned toward the still burning building.

"Why?" Sasune asked.

"Because. For one, he messed with my bike that night of our first date and two… A couple of years back, we noticed that Orochimaru had been acting even weirder lately, so our commander made it clear to kill Orochimaru _**if **_anything__bad happens. Take tonight for example."

"But he just wanted to keep me all to himself. I don't think that that was enough reason to kill him." Sasune said in a confused voice.

"Well for one, he was waving a gun around, causing you to be in danger, and two… It turns out that he was actually a double agent. And the people in my organization don't like traitors. To tell the truth, I was shocked to find out this kind of information about Orochimaru. Hell we all were. He became one of my best friends before I was even asked to join **L.E.A.F.** We were as thick as thieves. He would be the first person I'd call to help out with a mission that had more thinking involved than brute strength. That was one of the reasons as to why I didn't believe it when we received the information. It wasn't until you came around that I started to believe everything. Sorry that Orochimaru and I got you mix up in our complications." Naruto apologized as he looked Sasune in the eye.

Sasune didn't say anything for the longest time. Her gaze was pointed to the floor and away from Naruto, who was still sitting against his motorcycle. The tension from the silence was strong and thick, so Naruto decided to stand up, dust himself off, and straddle the bike. "Hop on. I'll take you home." He said to the confused raven.

"… I wanna be mad. I want to hit you. I want to yell at you. I want to be happy that you're alive. I wanna hold you in my arms and never let go. There are a lot of things I want, but there is only one emotion that's screaming at me right now. I had put my trust in you. All I wanted from you is to be faithful and to never lie to me. You said you understood. You promised me. And yet, you still lied in my face. Countless times." Sasune said through clenched fists and angry tears.

"What was I supposed to do Sasune? This was one lie I had to continue. You were in enough danger as it is. Did you want me to put you in even more danger by telling you valuable information? Huh? Did you really think that I was going to come to you and say: "Oh Sasune by the way… all of our friends and I are secret agents. I hope that you like having a boyfriend who's constantly lying to you and living a double-life. Oh and by the way, I may have to kill one of our friends because he's a double agent." Did you really expect me to say to you?" Naruto yelled.

"Orochimaru told me almost everything! And he's not even my boyfriend!" Sasune rebutted.

"_**Orochimaru was someone who didn't care about integrity**_! If he did then he wouldn't have told you anything! That's what a _**true**_ agent is! And besides. Have you ever thought that maybe I didn't _**tell**_ you anything because I wanted to protect you? Huh? Have you ever thought that maybe I wanted to protect you because I love you? I don't wanna see the one I love hurt or dead! I'm sorry I care so much about you, Sasune!" Naruto yelled at the stunned girl.

His eyes were full of honesty and love. Sasune's heart beat increased tenfold as she took in his words. Quickly realizing what he said, Naruto turned away from his girlfriend. Sasune, with the same stunned expression on her face, moved closer, used her small hands to turn Naruto's face back toward hers, and stared into his captivating ocean blue eyes.

"Do you really mean that? Everything you said just now. You wanted to protect me because you love me?" She asked in a small voice.

"Of course. I would do anything for you Sasune. If I didn't, I wouldn't have come and rescued you. I love you too much to allow _**anything **_to harm you. That's why I was so determined and scared when I found out that Orochimaru kidnapped you. I killed one of my best friends, not just because I was following orders, but also to protect you. That's another reason why I didn't want you tell you. I was afraid that you'd leave me if you knew. I don't think I would've handled it too well if you just up and left me, Sasune." Naruto confessed to his girlfriend.

Sasune gave a small smile before leaning in to kiss Naruto's lips. The kiss was gentle, but passionate all the same. Sasune's fingers entangled themselves in wild blond locks while Naruto's strong arms encircled Sasune's slender waist and pulled her against his twisted body. When they pulled apart, they stayed in that same position. Feeling comfortable, Sasune leaned in and rested her chin on her boyfriend's crown.

"I love you too, Naruto. I'm sorry I was so angry earlier. I guess I was just terrified about what you said. The whole time you talked, the scenario of me attending your funeral kept popping into my head. I don't wanna lose you either, Naruto. To be honest, I didn't want to be saved by you. I thought Orochimaru might hurt or kill you. I think I'd be lost without you. Please don't go anywhere Naruto. Please." Sasune cried into gold spikes.

Naruto hugged his love closer to his body with a small smile playing on his lips. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

The air was still silent, but at least it was comfortable. They didn't know how long they stayed like that before Naruto's phone had started to ring. Tearing one of his arms from Sasune's waist, Naruto fished out his phone to see that Sakura was calling him.

"Yo."

"_**NARUTO UZUMAKI! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE! I KNOW THAT YOU'RE THE LEADER AND THE TOUGHEST GUY I KNOW, BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TAKE ON OROCHIMARU ALONE!"**_ His pink hair friend screamed in his ear, causing both Naruto and Sasune to lightly laugh.

"I'm sorry Sakura. But don't worry. Everything is alright now. Sasune is safe and Orochimaru is dead. No need to tear my head off." Naruto responded.

"_I __**guess**__ I can forgive you just this once…" _Sakura sighed._ "So… was it true? Was Orochimaru really a double agent?"_

"Yeah… Yeah he was." Naruto sighed. His smiled disappeared as he buried his face into Sasune's torso.

"_I'm sorry Naruto. I know how close you two were… Are you alright?"_ Sakura asked with concern laced in her words.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Naruto responded while tightening his grip on Sasune. "Hey Sakura. Can you please tell everyone to meet me at my house in twenty minutes?"

"_We're already here. So hurry up and get your ass over here already." _Sakura said with a light giggle.

"Alright." Naruto said before hanging up.

"So what do we do now?" Sasune asked.

"Well first, we're going to have Tsunade, Sakura, and Ino examine us before I take you home. Wouldn't want your family too worry or question us because you came back looking like you were in a dirt fight. No offense, but your Father looks like he wants to kill me slowly. And, if it's all the same to you, I like my life a little bit." Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right." And with that, Sasune hopped on the back of Naruto's motorcycle, put a helmet on, and held on tight as they zoomed out of sight. Leaving the still burning grave of Orochimaru behind.


	8. All Well That Ends Well

**Chapter 8: All Well That Ends Well**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Once Naruto and Sasune arrived back to his house, the three girls healed them. After Naruto was done, he reported in to his Leader, Anko Mitarashi.

"**I WANT YOU PEOPLE IN MY OFFICE… **_**FIRST**_** THING TOMORROW MORNING!"** The purple haired woman yelled in Naruto's ear before she hung up.

"Well you heard the lady." He laughed.

"There you go. All better." Ino smiled at her female friend.

"So what now?" Sasune asked as she walked over to Naruto.

"Well the next step is to get you home, missy. Its way past the time your Father wanted you home, so it's time to put Plan B into action." Naruto smiled as he wrapped a bandage around his girlfriend's ankle.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a suspicious smirk on her face.

"We're going to say that you were bitten by a snake. I took you to the hospital, but the doctor said that nothing was wrong and decided to give you a clean bill of health… along with the a gracious note provided by Tsunade." Naruto explained as Tsunade handed him the note.

"You guys are prepared for anything, huh?" Sasune laughed as she hopped on Naruto's back.

"That's why we're the best." Naruto replied.

…

…

…

Naruto drove Sasune home and helped her onto his back. Mikoto ran out of the house at the sound of Naruto's roaring engine. "Naruto! Sasune! Where have you been? Do you know what time it is?" She yelled in a concerned voice.

"10:52." Both teens answered.

"Your Father expected you two back around **10:30**!" The woman screamed in a whisper.

"Sorry Mrs. U, but we ran into a little trouble before getting here." Naruto nervously smiled.

"What kind of trouble?"

"I'll explain after I carry Sasune to her room." Naruto said.

Luckily he made it into the house without being seen by Fugaku. Once inside, Naruto gently placed Sasune on the bed.

"Besides the whole kidnapping and nearly escaping an explosion… This date was fun." Sasune smiled as she ran her fingers through Naruto's hair.

"Yeah well… Let's not try and make it a habit." Naruto replied as he held a slender pale hand in his large tan one. They stared into each other's eyes for a long time before they connected their lips in a passionate kiss. "I'll see you and Itachi tomorrow?"

"Are you going to tell us everything? I don't want any more secrets, Naruto. If this spy business _**isn't**_ your biggest and most dangerous secret, then we're going to have a problem." Sasune announced with a serious face.

"Don't worry Sasune. The only dangerous thing I'm doing is the task of going to see your Father." Naruto smiled, kissed his girlfriend goodnight, and left a rose in her hand before finally heading downstairs.

"_**Hold it right there, young man…"**_ The venom from Fugaku's words made Naruto's blood run cold. _**"Where do you think you're going?"**_

"Hi Mr. Uchiha. I was just coming downstairs to see you." Naruto nervously laughed.

"_**You better have an explanation as to why you brought my daughter home… 22 minutes later than she was supposed to be."**_ The older Uchiha growled with killing instinct in his eyes.

From there, Naruto started to tell them the lie he thought of earlier. "And here's the Doctor's note, sir."

Fugaku snatched the note away and began to read it carefully for anything false. When he couldn't find anything, he turned to Naruto with a suspicious glare, but with less deadly desire. "Aright boy. Your story checks out…"

"That's~"

"_**But I'm warning you… If you do ANYTHING to hurt my princess… then I will hang you by your balls in front of the whole town."**_ Sasune's Father threatened.

Naruto gulped hard as he felt shivers travel down his spine. "I wouldn't dream of it Sir."

"Now honey… isn't it time to take your blood pressure medicine?" Mikoto smiled as her husband stomped away.

"He's quite the handful, isn't he?" Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, but with you taking care of Sasune… I have one less headache to deal with." Mikoto smiled at the handsome blond.

…

…

…

The next morning, as promised, the remaining members of the "Cool's Club" arrived in Anko's office. There, Naruto gave his full report, which their Leader was currently looking over. They're waiting for her reply now.

"Good work agents. With Orochimaru gone, L.E.A.F. is safe once again and the burn noticed placed on your heads has disappeared. Now you guys are free to go on missions all around the world again. In fact…" The purple haired woman grunted as she pulled out one mission for each agent. "Here are some brand new missions for the lot of ya." She grinned.

Everyone's faces turned grim as they carefully read their new assignments. Sure… these missions were fun and easy, but the worst part was… they _**all**_ had to be separated. "What's wrong? I thought after your extended "vacations" you would want to go on these kinds of missions." Anko said in a worried tone.

"That's true, but…" Tsunade started.

"But we've come to like this place, ma'am." Jiraiya finished.

"So~, you're saying that you _**want**_ to stay here?" Anko asked, raising a purple eyebrow.

"Please Anko. I can't leave Sasune now. She's the first person I've ever truly loved." Naruto pleaded.

"Yeah. And I can't leave my best friend here all alone." Kiba smiled as he threw his folder on his chief's desk.

"I can't leave either. Someone has to make sure Kiba doesn't do anything crazy." Hinata smiled as she placed her folder down.

"I still have so~ much more "research" to do." Jiraiya happily declined.

"Then I _**defiantly**_ need to stay. You know how this young pervert and the boys get. Someone needs to babysit their asses from time to time." Tsunade smirked as she released her folder.

"Well then I _**MUST**_ stay. The fire power of youth must never burn out!" Lee cheered, throwing his folder into the air.

"I have to keep Lee calm." Sakura sighed with a smirk on her pink lips, dropping her folder on the floor.

"I'm sorry My Lady, but they _**NEED**_ my artistic vision." Sai said while placing his folder down.

"Forget your artistic visions. All of you _**NEED**_ _**MY **_abilities." Neji said smugly, causing a glaring competition between the two males.

"I don't have time for a mission if _**these two**_ are going to be arguing like this." Gaara said in a bored tone as he threw his folder behind his back.

"Well I can give you four reasons. I haven't slept in every spot in this town yet. They need my geniusness. If I wasn't here, then Naruto would be screwed if he got in one more accident. And finally… I'm just too damn lazy." Shikamaru sighed as he did the same with his folder.

"Shikamaru needs my help in the art of staying awake, ma'am." Temari smirked as she flung her folder to the right.

"Sorry, but there are too many men that haven't had the pleasure of getting to know me yet." TenTen smirked as she kicked her folder.

"They would be _**LOST **_withoutmy inside information." Ino shook her head as she flicked her folder.

"Hey, I have this group _**and**_ Ino to deal with… Enough said." Kankuro smirked while flinging his folder to the left.

"There are still so many foods left for me to try, plus who's going to keep the kitchen stocked?" Choji smiled as he threw his folder like a frizzbe.

"They haven't gotten anywhere without my fatherly presence." Iruka sighed as he removed his folder.

"And what kind of lover would I be if I left my Iruka all alone." Kakashi cooed as he threw his folder elsewhere.

"A great one." Iruka grunted as he tried to release himself from Kakashi's hold.

Anko stared into the determined faces of her team before she leaned back and smirked. "Alright. You guys have made your points. You guys can stay here _**IF **_you continue to go on requested missions." The whole room cheered and started to march out of the room with huge smiles on their faces. **"HEY WAIT A MINUTE! GET BACK HERE AND PICK OF THESE PAPERS AND FOLDERS! GUYS?"** The purple haired leader yelled at the retreating group before slumping back into her office chair. _"Those brats… You gotta love them."_

…

…

…

After his meeting with his Leader, Naruto Uzumaki drove over to his girlfriend's house with a small box in his pocket. It was almost noon when he blew his horn in front of the Uchiha mansion, causing the entire Uchiha family to exit the house.

"Naruto? What are you doing here so early?" Sasune asked as she stepped outside in some shorts and a tank top.

"I can stay! I can stay!" Naruto cheered as he twirled his girlfriend around in a circle.

No one, other than Sasune, knew what Naruto was talking about, but Fugaku decided to interrupt their little moment because he was curious. "I don't know who you think you are, but~"

"Mr. Uchiha! I have something very important to ask you." Naruto as he carried Sasune with him to where said older Uchiha was standing. "I know that you probably don't like me because you think I'm going to hurt your little girl, but let me tell you that that is the furthest thing from my mind. In fact, I wanna do the opposite."

"Naruto? What's gotten into you?" Sasune smirked before Naruto got down on one knee.

Nobody could take their eyes off the blond as he slipped a nice sized engagement ring on Sasune's finger. "Mr. Uchiha… I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage… After we graduate high school of course." Naruto announced.

Everyone was still in shock. When they finally came out of it, Fugaku sighed in defeat before nodding his head in approval. Everyone cheered as Naruto spun Sasune around again. "Even though we've had our differences in the past, mostly me hating you because you want to date my daughter, but after hearing and seeing how much you treat my daughter and make her smile well… how could I say no to that. Welcome to the family… Naruto Uzumaki." The old man smiled before he ushered his new son-in-law into the house to have a little "chat".

…

…

…

**One Year Later:**

A month after Naruto and Sasune graduated from Konoha High School, Sasune walked down the red aisle and was officially pronounced Sasune Uzumaki. After a month of being married, Fugaku tried to kill Naruto when Sasune announced that she was pregnant. Everyone now lives together in one giant house and everyone still spies. God help them.

Sasune is a stay at home mom/ agent, despite constant complaining and protests from her husband. Naruto is still ranked #1 in the spy ranks. Jiraiya still sells porn, despite all the lumps he receives from his pregnant girlfriend, Tsunade. The worse part about them dating… Jiraiya has become an even bigger… for Tsunade. Kiba and Hinata has baby boy with one more on the way. Shikamaru and Temari are now currently in a healthy relationship. TenTen still studies and masters her weapons while getting to know more and more men. Choji is the chief in the house. Gaara and Neji are still together. Sai is the interior decorator. His favorite work of art is the expressions on the girls' faces every time he does something spectacular. Kankuro and Ino are engaged. Ino's pregnant. Lee and Sakura _**definitely **_have a healthy sex life. If you don't believe me, then come back in a few months when she delivers her first set of twins while also trying to keep her one and two year old children in line. Kakashi and Iruka never really changed… well if you count Kakashi becoming a mini Jiraiya that is.

They're like one big happy family who ends up living happily ever after…

"Shut that damn alarm off!"

"Shikamaru! Wake up!"

"Sai! Stop using me as a paint board!"

"**AHHHHHH~ LEE DON'T STOP!"**

"**JIRAIYA! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SHOWER!"**

"_**KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOUR SELF, KAKASHI… OR ELSE YOU WON'T HAVE THEM ANYMORE!"**_

"**WHERE'S THE BAGS?"**

"**NARUTO! I'M GOING INTO LABOR!"**

"**WHO ATE ALL THE GOT DAMN FOOD, CHOJI!"**

"**STOP CALLING ME A FATASS KIBA!"**

"**EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M TRYING TO PEEK, I MEAN, WATCH MY GIRLFRIEND BATHE!"**

"**GET BACK HER AND PUT THIS DIAPER ON BOY!"**

"**I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"**

**"!"**

... … … Well… For the most part.

**THE END!**


	9. Badbutt94's Author's Note

**Badbutt94's Author's Note:**

First of all, I would like to apologize for not posting anything and for anyone who believes that this is a new chapter. I am making this author's note to let all of my fans and readers know that I will not be able to post any new chapters until after August 20th, 2013. As of right now, I am in another state, taking care of my very young siblings for my mother. She just gave birth, today, to my little brother and will need my help with the new born, 7/8 year old, 3 year old, and a 1 year old, yes people these are all of my siblings. I have been with my family for almost a month now and just found time to upload this author's note, so you can tell that I am busy. But, do not despair, once I return home and before I start college again, I will come back with a bunch of new chapters, stories, and everything you guys expect of me.

Also, on a side not, I have finally gotten my siblings on a schedule so I do have some free time during the night where I can become a beta for anyone who needs one. So, if you or anybody needs a beta for their work, let me know and I can definitely help out.

To add to this author's note, I will be posting this to all of my stories so anyone who's ever read my stories will know that I do not own any most of the characters in my stories. The only ones I do own, are my OCs and extra characters in all of my Naruto stories, Ke'Ania, Saedi, and Raven from my 'Secret Kingdom Hearts' series, and any other OCs I mentioned in the warnings. I also do not own any of the songs I have added in my stories. The only thing I do own are the plots to my stories, the design of most of the characters, and any 'music video' type of action happening in some of my stories. The only reason I am doing this and posting it to all of my stories is because I have received some messages where people were complaining and threatening to report my stories because I did not put any disclaimers in any of the chapters. Since this bothers people and since I refuse to go through the tedious process of dealing with this issue again, I am posting this author's note and will start putting disclaimers of all of my chapters and stories to please my audience and rule followers who refuse to even read my work because there is not disclaimer stated.

Another reason I am also posting this author note to all of my stories is because it has come to my attention that my past stories are shitty and they make me cringe every time I read them. I am not one of those people that will claim that every piece of work I have done is perfect and no one can tell me otherwise. I know that starting off I wasn't as good as I am now, and my work proves that. So, I have decided that, before I die, I will attempt to go back and re-do _**ALL **_of my stories to satisfy this need of mine. I don't know exactly when I will get around to it, but I can guaranty that it will happen one day.

The last thing I have to say to everyone is that I feel the need to be just a little bit closer to you guys so, if you want to, you can scroll further down this note and find my Facebook, Tumblr, YouTube, and DeviantArt names so that you can follow me. On my DeviantArt account are some old pictures I drew, but I will be posting some more soon. On my YouTube account, I do occasionally post some videos of my favorite couples. If there is any requests for a video you would like for me to make with a song, drop me a request on my YouTube account or you can send it to my Facebook, Tumblr, or even pm me here. It all goes to my email so I'll get it one way or another. For those who friend me on Facebook, that is where you can get to know the non-fanfiction side of Badbutt94. For anyone that wants to follow me on Tumblr, there I will be posting any updates about my stories, videos, and artwork on there. Now, I know I'm not the best, but I do take pride in what I do and will post it regardless of people's opinions. Just like many other pictures, videos, and pieces of literature, they are there simply for anyone who wants to enjoy it.

Well, I think that's enough ranting and raving for today. Again, I'm sorry that I cannot post any chapters right now, but I will make up for it in a few months. If there are any comments/ concerns or you simply want to just drop me a line, go ahead. I will be waiting to hear from you guys.

**HOW TO FIND ME:**

**Facebook: **Blackcat Ke'AniaSora

**Tumblr: **soraxiii

**YouTube: **Badbutt94

**DeviantArt: **soraswifey


End file.
